yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Alito
| anime debut = | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | affiliation = Barian World | anime deck = Burning Knuckler | japanese voice = }} Alit is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He is an emissary from the Barian World. Design Appearance While he was in the Barian World, Alit wore dark red robes with a hood over his head and eyes that glowed with a orange light. While in human form, Alit takes the shape of a young, dark skinned teenager with green eyes and three different-styled gold rings on his right hand. His hair is similar to Reginald Kastle, resembling tentacles, but is brown, shorter and his bangs cover his right eye. He appears disguised as a first-year student in Heartland Middle School, thus wearing the standard red-lined uniform. Despite his small size and lean frame in human form, Alit is also fairly muscular and well-built. While in his true form, Alit has a decidedly alien-looking mask-like face, and a small sort of waist coat with a high collar on. Like Misael, he has a large pendant shaped gem on his chest with a red gem in it, only his is orange, as well as claw-like nails. He has yellow jewels on his body, as opposed to Misael's green jewels. He has red skin and instead of hair, has three blade-like horns that come out the sides of his head. Personality While Misael described Alit as a "simpleton", Alit was shown to be the most childish among them, complaining that he didn't want to go to the human world as he couldn't "Duel seriously" and didn't want to do a "boring job", but complied once Durbe intimidated him. Alit also appeared to be the most friendly among the Barians, developing a friendly rivalry with Yuma Tsukumo, despite his goals to collect the "Numbers" and defeat him. Aside from being an energy being, Alit is shown to act very human and normal; he enjoyed Dueling and developed crushes on girls as a regular human boy would. Yuma also commented that he likes Alit even though he is a Barian since they bonded over their Duels. Referencing his Deck, Alit make puns on boxing, as evidenced during his attempts to woo Tori Meadows by using words like "punch" and "counter" many times. Contrary to the other Barians, who take their mission as priority, sometimes regardless of the methods employed, Alit prefers to Duel and nothing excites him more than a Duel that he can play seriously. Alit has also demonstrated that he learns from his past Duels, as after his first defeat against Yuma, he came prepared with new cards that gave him advantage on a similar situation in which he would have lost. Abilities Like other residents of the Barian World, he's capable of teleportation. He also seems to be an expert boxer, and managed to counter a punch thrown by Gilag, even though Gilag was much bigger than him. Biography Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II While discussing Vetrix's, Dr. Faker's and Vector's defeat at the hands of Yuma Tsukumo and Astral, with Durbe, Misael and Gilag, Alit told Durbe he did not want to waste his time like Vector did and left the room. Afterwards, Durbe sent Gilag to Earth to acquire Yuma's "Number" cards. .]] After Gilag's efforts prove futile, Durbe ordered Alit to go to Earth next to gather the "Numbers", who refused because of the limitations he must endure in human form, but agreed after Durbe intimidated him. He appeared at Heartland Middle School and met up with Gilag in a storage closet, when the latter was watching anime. At first, Gilag didn't recognize him and Alit failed to realize how much different his human form looked until he looked in a mirror. When Gilag tried to punch him, Alit avoided his punch and did his "Cross-Counter", making Gilag recognize him. They proceeded to eat, and Alit chastised Gilag for continually failing and looking at cute girls, proclaiming he's only interest in Dueling and won't be distracted by girls. Afterwards, Alit thought about how he can't recover "Numbers" in his current form and bumped into Tori Meadows, and instantly became infatuated with her, even seeing her in his mind as an angel. He offered her many gifts to gain her affections, but Yuma constantly got in his way, albeit accidentally. At the BARian, Alit complained to Gilag about his troubles, but perked up after he suggested defeat Yuma in a Duel to prove himself. Placing a note in Yuma's seat, he challenged Yuma to a Duel on the school's roof. As the Duel began, Alit quickly brought out "Burning Knuckler - Restrained Barbaric Soldier, Leadblow" to replace his current form's inability to use "Chaos Xyz" monsters. When Astral came out beside Yuma, Alit could see him and it was only then that he realized he the person he was Dueling was Yuma. Alit usd his "Counter Strategies" to gain advantage over Yuma, but lost once Yuma was able to use "Xyz Cross". After losing to Yuma, he found Yuma "interesting" and saw Yuma as an angel in his mind instead of Tori, losing his infatuation with her. Alit declared Yuma as his rival, becoming friends with him and playfully fist bumping one another. and Alit receive their sphere cubes.]] One night, Alit was doing push-ups in their hideout and asked Gilag about his latest plan to take the "Numbers" from Yuma and Shark. He then specified he didn't care about the details and told Gilag he would be the one to defeat Yuma. One day, he and Gilag are doing extensive training in the woods when they witness a Barian energy ball descending from the sky, with Alit correctly deducing Misael's arrival. Durbe sent Misael with a Barian's Sphere Cube for each of them, making Alit believe he could finally use his full power to defeat Yuma. Alit asks what Misael would do next, but he departed without answering, annoying Alit. Later, Alit and Gilag discussed how Misael's presence meant they could not afford to fail anymore. Gilag asked Alit if he planned to do something, to which he said he wanted to defeat Yuma and Astral in a fair fight. Gilag didn't agree with it since he would risk losing, but Alit didn't mind since a Duel against Yuma was a passionate Duel between two Duelists. The two quarreled a bit before Alit left their hideout and looked out the sky with an eager smile, muttering Yuma's name. Gilag then launched a plan pitting Yuma against a horde of brainwashed students, but just when Gilag was about to finish Yuma off, Alit intervened, using "Lightning Clinch" and "Brain Reboot" to defeat all the remaining opponents. Gilag was enraged by Alit's betrayal because for the sake of the Barian World, they had to collect the Numbers. Alit told him that he wanted to Duel against Yuma fairly as an honorable Duelist despite the risk of loss. Since to him, everything was about Dueling, he wanted the strongest Duelist in the strongest Duel to have the "Numbers", even though he was a Barian, he was a Duelist before that. After revealing his true nature as a Barian, Alit began his Duel with Yuma, with the former deploying his Barian's Sphere Cube. The two battled as they had last time, with counter after counter, which excited Alit as he has fun with Dueling Yuma. As the Duel continued, Alit managed to Xyz Summon his own "Number", "Number 105: Burning Knuckler - Cestus the Meteor". Yuma and Astral then united with the power of ZEXAL and Xyz Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray", forcing it to tie in battle with Alit's "Number", destroying both of them. Both players revived their ace cards with "Xyz Stand-Up". Alit then shed his human disguise, revealing his true form to Yuma and Astral. Then, with the effect of "Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force", he Summoned "Number C105: Burning Knuckler - Caestus the Comet", which pushed Yuma into an even tighter corner. However, thanks to ZEXAL and "ZW - Eagle Claw", Yuma was able to defeat Alit. After the Duel, Alit and Yuma talked about their fun Duel and Alit told Astral that he can take his "Number". When Astral tried and failed, Alit was surprised to find that he couldn't, and then bid farewell to Yuma. Using a portal, Alit went back to his hideout to look for Gilag, but was viciously attacked by an unknown person. When Gilag found him and asked Alit who did that to him, he said only the name "Shingetsu". He is later taken back to the Barian World to recover by Misael. Deck Alit uses a "Burning Knuckler" Deck, utilizing several cards to negate Trap Cards such as "Counter's High" and "Accel Footwork". He also uses various cards devoted to detaching Xyz Material such as "Overlay Flash" and "Xyz Block", primarily to power up his "Burning Knuckler - Restrained Barbaric Soldier, Leadblow". References Notes